


Day one

by Groovehigh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Confinement, Isolation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Sherlock, John and Rosie are isolating at home, in the wake of the new pandemic. And they are preparing to welcome a very special guest...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection, Sherlock Fandom VS 2020





	Day one

“Remind me of why we have to welcome my brother here, again ?” frowns Sherlock looking at John preparing a bed in Rosie’s bedroom for Mycroft  
“Because Gregory has to work, and it would not be nice to leave your brother home alone in times like this ?”

John was bound home, still recovering from a sprained shoulder from a mission with Sherlock, but he intended to go back to work, as soon as possible at the hospital. In the meantime, he agreed on welcoming Mycroft for the quarantine period, so that the older Holmes would not have to stay alone between four walls. Sherlock crosses his arms on his chest, and pouts. He is not really excited about all this, but Greg called, nearly crying, the day before, to beg them to let Mycroft stay with them. And John got tricked into it. 

“Be a nice brother for once, would you ?” says John planting a kiss on Sherlock’s shoulder “Please ?”  
“I’ll see what I can do.” groans the grumpy detective in response  
“Good” 

John pats him on the shoulder and pushes him aside so that he can go back downstairs. Rosie is playing calmly with plush toys, but John knows already that this isolation period will be a nightmare for them all. Especially with a toddler. His daughter is only three years old, and despite being bright for her age, after two days at home she will become a real monster. Like all toddlers do. 

“Good morning John” says Mycroft bursting into their living-room, a travel bag on his shoulder “Excuse me if I’m not shaking hands, but be assured I am really thankful for your welcome.” 

John chuckles and smiles at his brother-in-law. Sherlock bumps into his brother on his way in the living-room and purposely ignores him as he sits on the couch and grab a newspaper. 

“You are holding it upside-down” snaps Mycroft “Good morning to you too Sherlock”  
“Fuck you Mycroft !” answers the man  
“SHERLOCK !” exclaims John “Language ! Please ! And don’t talk like that to your brother…”  
“I don’t mind” shrugs Mycroft “Could I get some tea, maybe ?”  
“Sure. Come in the kitchen with me…”  
“Can I have tea too ?” asks Rosie  
“Certainly, honey” says John “Come with us. And let Sherlock sulk alone on the couch !” 

Sherlock sticks out his tongue to his husband and John closes the kitchen door once everyone is inside. If Sherlock does not want to make any effort, that’s his problem. John will do everything possible to ease everyone’s quarantine. With so many things going wrong in the world, it’s his chance to do some good. 

“Hello !” exclaims Gregory entering the kitchen with groceries bag in his arms “I took the liberty of hitting the shops early, so you all don’t have to go out in those horrendous times…”  
“Thanks Gregory” says John helping him unload the groceries “For how many days do you think you shopped ? There’s like… twelve pizzas here…”  
“AND CEREAAAAAALS !” screams Rosie at the top of her lungs, hugging the cereal boxes into her little arms  
“I think you should be good for a solid fortnight with all of this. I don’t want any of you out during that time…” 

Gregory has been mobilized, along with other police forces to enforce the stores closing and the stay-at-home rule all around London. 

“Found that for you” says John placing a full box of face masks in the policeman’s hand “Please take care of yourself. And call. Day or night…”  
“I’d hug you if I could John” replies Gregory with a grin “Take care of my boyfriend for me, will you ?”  
“We’ll take excellent care of him, don’t worry.” 

Gregory seems a little nervous, but everything will be alright. And knowing that Mycroft isn’t alone is a relief for him. One less thing to be preoccupied about. Greg breaks the social distancing rule for a last kiss with Mycroft, but it gives them both strength and courage to go forward in that situation. 

“EEEW” loudly says Rosie as the two men keep kissing “Why are you eating his mouth ?” 

Gregory and Mycroft stop kissing and burst into laughter. John grabs his daughter and lifts her in his arms. 

“That is not a nice thing to ask, Rosie. And I already told you : when people are really really in love, they do kiss each other on the mouth…”  
“But aunt Molly told me kisses were forbidden these days” protests the little girl shrugging  
“Yes, they are” replies Gregory “Your aunt was right. And Mycroft and I shouldn’t break the rules. For everyone’s safety. I have to go anyway…” 

He steals a last kiss from Mycroft, waves at John and Rosie and screams : 

“BYE SHERLOCK !” 

And he vanishes down the stairs. He also dropped some groceries for Mrs.Hudson, and they overhear her thanking him for the nice gesture. 

“Let me help you” says Mycroft offering his help to put the groceries away “It is the least I can do…” 

They put the groceries in place, make some tea, and chat over their cups of tea, while Sherlock continues to sulk on the couch. He finally comes by, ignores them and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. 

“I don’t think this is really about you, to be honest.” explains John “He took very, very badly the whole, social distancing and self-isolation thing. And despite having me home, he’d rather be on the field…”  
“How comes you haven’t gone back to work, by the way ?” asks Mycroft  
“My shoulder” brushes off John “It didn’t healed enough for me to take care of patients. But I will be there when the worst of the infection will have spread. Molly has been mobilized already.”  
“Isn’t she a mortician ?”  
“She is. But in times of crisis, all medical personnel is essential. She received a training in basic handling of patients, and she is now welcoming people in the ER section of the hospital…”  
“How do you feel about all this ?”  
“Worried, of course” says John “Not really about myself, or the health of people I love, but worried about people not realizing this is a serious issue… And having two kids at home can be challenging…”  
“Two… ? Oooh ! Got it !” exclaims Mycroft understanding that the second one is his brother  
“See, we’re in for some deep trouble. But I am glad you are not on your own, Mycroft.”  
“I am glad too.”  
“We put you in Rosie’s room upstairs, she should not be much of a bother, but in case she is too noisy at night, we’ll take her with us downstairs”  
“Don’t worry John. Her and I will get along just fine, right Rosie ?”  
“Sure !” nods the little girl with enthusiasm 

John chuckles and sends her to play in the living-room after washing her hands carefully. He had to do a whole lesson on proper hand-washing to both his husband and daughter a few weeks ago, and he always made sure the little girl was following the instructions. 

Later that afternoon, Sherlock still hasn’t acknowledged his brother, and John and him are playing chess, while Mycroft works on some files he brought from work. 

“How long do you think this will last, John ?” asks the detective  
“A few weeks, a month, maybe more. It will depends on people’s goodwill.”  
“What will happen if they don’t quarantine themselves ?”  
“Death, Sherlock. A lot of deaths. Not that there will not be deaths anyway…”  
“Are you afraid ?”  
“Somehow…”  
“Do you want to go back to the hospital to work ?” 

Sherlock seems really eager to hear the answer to that question, and John sighs. 

“Yes. No. I mean… Not yet. My shoulder is still too painful. But I will eventually have to go back there. To help. It is my rightful place. Unless…”  
“Unless what ?”  
“Unless you need me to stay home, Sherlock”  
“I won’t. I can take care of Rosie by myself, and my brother’s here to help. When you need to go, just go…”  
“Do you realize that once I have been there, I might have been exposed to the virus, which means no kissing, no sex, no cuddling, and a strict distancing between me and the rest of you ?”  
“I do” nods the detective “But I know that I married a doctor, and that it is part of your DNA to endanger yourself for the good of others…”  
“Nice way to put that into words” chuckles Mycroft who has been listening for quite a while now  
“We didn’t ask for your opinion Myc’ !” reacts Sherlock abruptly  
“Are you really going to ignore me all while I live under your roof ?” asks the eldest  
“What if I do ?” ironically replies Sherlock 

John sighs and buries his face into his hands. The apparent peace had not even lasted for a day. Sherlock and Mycroft are now standing in front of each other, arms crossed, staring at each other. None of them wants to be the first one to lower his gaze, and a lot of unspoken words are going back and forth between them during that time. 

“What are you doing ?” asks Rosie entering into the room after her nap “Dad, what are they doing ?”  
“I don’t know sweetie” says John shaking his head 

Neither of the Holmes brothers have heard the little girl come in, and they keep staring at each other, trying to overpower the other. 

“Okay, okay !” finally says John who can’t stand it anymore “Back to Earth ! Both of you !” 

He snaps his fingers several times until both Mycroft and Sherlock are focused on him, angry and surprised at the same time. 

“What on Earth happened between you two ? Why are you acting like enemies ? You are brothers ! And I know it is not always easy but come on… Don’t you think you could put your differences aside for a while ?”  
“You can not understand John…” growls Sherlock “And he owes me an apology”  
“An apology for what ?” exclaims Mycroft  
“You see ? You are only thinking about yourself Mycroft ! You are the most selfish person I know !” 

Sherlock storms off and locks himself in his bedroom. John helplessely watches the scene unfolds, wondering what he did to deserve so much insanity in his house after only one day of isolation. Rosie ran after Sherlock and is know banging on his door. The detective unlocks the door, pulls the little girl inside and locks it back up. 

“Social distancing Sherlock !” screams John knowing that his husband has absolutely no intention of distancing from Rosie “What on Earth did you do to him Mycroft ?” he asks to the older Holmes  
“No idea” shrugs Mycroft “I swear…”  
“Think ! You must have done something to piss him off like that !”  
Mycroft thinks. He thinks and thinks again until something pops up in his mind. 

“Damn” he whispers “What date are we today ?”  
“March 15th”  
“I know !” exclaims the man clenching his fist “Stupid me !” 

He rushes to the bedroom door and knocks hard on it. 

“Sherlock, open the door ! We need to talk !”  
“GO TO HELL !”  
“Sherlock, language” sighs John in despair  
“Sherlock, listen to me, because I will only say that once : I forgot your birthday, I am really really sorry, it never happened before, and I understand that you might be mad at me…” 

Seriously ? His birthday ? That was three weeks ago ! John can not believe this is what pisses Sherlock off that much. But it works. Sherlock unlocks the door, and comes out, holding Rosie in his arms. 

“I am truly sorry, little brother” says Mycroft once more “Even if I’m late : happy birthday !”  
“Thanks Mycroft” smiles Sherlock “And welcome to your home for the next couple of weeks…” 

He hugs his big brother in an awkward manner and John warns : 

“Social distancing guys, please…”  
“Sorry John” apologizes Sherlock stepping away from his brother  
“Did you really make all that fuss because Mycroft forgot your birthday ? I thought this was no big deal to you, honey…”  
“His birthday not a big deal ?” chuckles Mycroft “You clearly don’t know your husband, my dear John… His birthday has always been of the highest importance, since he knows how to spell birthday.”  
“Which was a looooong time ago” precises Sherlock  
“You two are… insufferable !” says John “Come help me with dinner preparations now ! Both of you ! And stop fighting !”


End file.
